


No Grey Areas

by irrelevantmundane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevantmundane/pseuds/irrelevantmundane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the prompt that the world is black and white until you find your soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The color of surprise

Scientists say that every color we see is our own individual color. So every rainbow we see is unique to us. Yet not everyone gets to experience those vibrant colors.  
For Dean, he thought he'd never be able to experience the vibrancy of those colors. After years of searching for his soul mate, the light of his life, he began to give up hope. Filled with doubt, hopelessness and the ever present guilt, Deans world was as dark his surroundings. To only see in black and white, that was his fate, along with all the others without their soul mate. 

\------------------------------------

"Be with you in a minute!" Dean called out from under the car he was working on. Jo had vanished earlier, leaving Dean to cover the reception area of the small garage as well as work on the cars. He slide out from under the Jeep he was working on, smearing the grease on his hands on the front of his jeans, trying to clean them off somewhat before reaching the customer. The man standing uncertainly by the empty desk was wearing an expensive looking suit and his bald head shined as if it'd just been waxed. He was examining the room with barely disguised disgust, being someone who looked like he was used to five star treatment. The look vanished and he schooled his features once he saw Dean, giving him a not so subtle once over. Dean inwardly sighed and rolled his eyes as he dealt with the suit.  
After the man, Zachariah, had left Dean double checked that he had all the paperwork required. He paused when he saw that the model description included a color. Pausing, he wondered if Zach knew personally or had been told so he would look even more privileged. In a world filled with 7 billion people it was only 37% likely that you would find your soul mate. And even with technological advances the chances someone would find their other half seemed to be lessening every year. There were just too many people and not enough time. Those that were lucky enough to find their "light" saw things that literally no one without a soul mate could. Color. A phenomenon that was accompanied with status and privilege. Dean wondered, not for the first time, what it must be like to find your soul mate.  
"How's the Jeep coming along?"  
Dean jumped, Bobby's gruff voice interrupting his musing.  
Bobby laughed at Dean's reaction, "Stop daydreaming and get to work, idjit."  
Dean scowled at Bobby but got back to fixing the Jeep.  
"Got another car coming in later." Dean informed Bobby, "A red convertible."  
"Oh?"  
Dean caught the faintest hints of surprise in the seemingly innocent question.  
"It's in the paperwork." Dean chuckled as he peeked out under the car to look at Bobby .  
"Trust me, if I had seen the color myself I wouldn't still be stuck under this car, you're not paying me enough." Dean joked, ducking under the car to escape the kick Bobby had aimed his way.  
"Not all people who see color are jackasses you idjit." Bobby huffed before walking off, most likely to hunt down Jo.  
Dean smiled to himself at that. He knew Bobby was right. Hell, Bobby was living proof, not all people saw the gaining of color as a symbol of power. Some still believed in the old ways, like Dean, that it was a symbol of love. It just made sense to Dean, once you found the love of your life they would make your world a better place. A brighter place. 

After closing the shop Dean walked to where he had parked his baby.  
"I swear sometimes I can see hints of color thanks to you." Dean patted his Impala affectionately after hopping in. He turned on the radio, already tuned to his favorite classic rock station and headed to the Roadhouse.  
"Hey Dean-O!" Dean smirked hearing the familiar nickname.  
"Hey Ash!" Dean yelled back over the din of the crowd. It was a Friday night and the Roadhouse was always extra busy on the weekend.  
"Seen Jo around?" Dean asked as he got closer.  
"Nah, it's been swamped. But if you see her send her over."  
"Will do."  
Dean made his way to his usual table in the back and ordered a beer as he waited for Sam to arrive.  
He didn't have to wait long, as about 20 minutes later he saw Sam, towering over everyone, heading towards the table.  
"Hey Sammy." Dean greeted warmly before pulling his brother into a quick hug, "I see you brought company."  
"Dean, meet Gabe." Sam introduced proudly, and playfully hugged the shorter man at his side.  
"Great to meet you Dean." Gabe shook Dean hand. Gabe's hair falling into his eyes as he glanced around the bar.  
"Neat place."  
"Best burger and pie around." Dean responds with a grin. After exchanging more pleasantries they all say down and a few minutes later ordered their food.  
"So, what's the big news that you couldn't wait till Sunday dinner at Ellen's to spill?" Dean questioned after Sam and Gabe had situated and had a few sips of beer.  
Sam shot Gabe a look before glancing back at Dean  
"Well," Sam started slowly, "let's just say green is my favorite color." Sam smiled devilishly at Gabe who blushed slightly and stuck his tongue out at Sam.  
Dean sat there. Absolutely stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this prompt awhile ago and couldn't get it out of my head. Excited to finally start writing it!!


	2. The color of distraction

Dean sat in his car. Letting his mind play back over the last few hours. The cars whizzing past created a hypnotic strobe effect that seemed to make the world around him more of a fantasy than reality.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sammy….” Dean’s voice trailed off, still not over the initial shock of the statement.  
Green, Sam’s favorite color was green. Dean glanced over at Gabe. The smaller man didn’t seem like much but the mischievous glint in his eyes that seemed to be permanent explain to Dean exactly what his brother found in his…. soul mate. Soul mate. Dean’s brain slowed down even more as the words processed.  
“Uhh… everything okay Dean?” Sam asked, concern in his large puppy dog eyes.  
“Yeah, Dean-O. You’re supposed to be celebrating, buying us drinks. Not staring at us like you just walked in on me spanking Sammio's sweet ass.”  
“Gabe!!” Sam blushed, and punched Gabe in the arm. “What the hell? We’re trying to get him out of shock not cause him to seizure!”  
Gabe rubbed his arm and laughed mischievously before stealing a chaste kiss off of Sam’s cheek. Shaking himself out of his trance, Dean’s face broke into a huge grin.  
“Your favorite color is green?! Sammy how long have you known?? This is amazing!! I can’t believe you found your soul mate!”  
“That’s right Dean-O you’re stuck with me now,” Gabe smiled at Sam “I’m little Sammy’s light.”  
Sam smiled sappily down at Gabe, causing Dean to pull a face and Gabe to throw a onion ring at him.  
“Hey!”  
“Just defending our love.” Gabe winked, as Dean shook his head.  
After steeling himself with another drink, Dean continued to join in the celebrations of Sam finding his soul mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean ran his hands through his short dirty blonde hair, dragging them down over his face. Sighing he looked out the window into the dark night. Night. It was the one time when Dean didn’t feel so alone, so abnormal. Sure may people had yet to find their soul mate. With 7 billion people in the world sometimes it took awhile. Many, like Dean, searched the world for years trying to find the only person that would light up their world. Many went bankrupt during their searches, many of the homeless wandering the streets were those who had limited funds to begin with, and had spent it all trying to find their other half. Because of the power wealth could bring in the search for ones soul mate, the wealthy were hated by those who had to give up their search when their pockets had become empty. After five years of searching, Dean had reached his limit. The group he had started with, friends from high school, had all found there light within the first six months. Statically, and historically, unheard of. Dean had spent the rest of the time traveling alone, as those who gain higher “brain function” after finding their match are immediately swept up the cooperate ladder and put into higher position jobs. Thus the prosperity that comes with finding true love.  
What he had seen in less fortunate countries had sickened Dean. The wealthy kidnapping and rounding up the poor like cattle. All forced to look into the eyes of those who only saw color as money. Surrounded by only his thoughts and the dark world around him Dean had fallen into a depression. If Sam hadn’t found him when he did…. Dean didn’t let himself go back there. Keeping that time locked away, if only to stay sane for Sam.

Turning the key, Dean felt the rumble of the Impala as it came to life underneath him. The headlights illuminating the white grass that faded to black. At night it was easier to believe that black and white existed for everyone. Perhaps that was why Dean had stopped sleeping. If only to be awake in a world that was shared by all. Colors that didn’t discriminate no matter who was looking at them. No matter who you were, or how much money you had, black was still black and white was still white. There was no grey area.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shit.” Dean grumbled, smacking the shrieking alarm clock next to him. Peeling his eyes open Dean squinted against the sun, groping for the alarm he had just flung across his bedside table, he waited for the blur of neon green to focus.  
1:45  
“Fuck!” Dean scrambled out of bed, throwing on one of the jeans and shirts strewn across his floor. He had fifteen minutes to get to the garage before Bobby skinned him alive. Hopping on one foot, trying to get his boots on, Dean heard the buzz of his phone from somewhere in his room. Tossing pillows and sheets around, he finally found it lodged between the mattress and box spring.  
“How did it get there?” Dean wondered before flipping open his phone.  
“Wakey wakey!” Jo’s sign-songy voice seemed impossibly loud.  
“Uughh.”  
“Hahaha your night was that good huh?”  
“Shut up. Speaking of nights you sure started yours early.” Dean grumbled, massaging his temple as he opened the fridge. Looked like he was having ketchup for breakfast. Dean sighed before grabbing his wallet and heading out the door.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll tell you about it when you finally drag your lazy ass in here. And judging by that sigh I’m guessing you’re going to pick me up a latte on your way in?”  
“You wish Harvelle.” Dean checked his mirrors before pulling out of the small spot in front of his condo. He rolled down the windows in the hopes that the cool air would help his headache, and clear the car of the stale spilled bear smell.

After leaving the Roadhouse and unable to get soul mates off his mind, Dean had driven to his favorite 24 hour liquor store.  
“Hey Dean, rough night?” Dean had glanced up at the manager, Crowely. That man had helped more than just Dean forget about his demons.  
“And it’s just getting started.” Dean had replied before walking out and then proceeding to make sure he would forget the next eight hours.

“Whatever jerk, just get here as close to 2 as you can. You know how Bobby he hates it when we’re late to client meetings.”  
“I’ll try.” Dean flipped his phone shut and threw it onto the passenger seat. He drove to the little café that had opened a couple blocks away about six months ago. It was simply called Achromatic. That was the first thing that had grabbed Dean’s attention. Not many business managers were bold enough to own up to being “blind” let alone create a store that embraced a world without color. It was run by a man named Balthazar who was constantly bickering with his chef named Anna, though Dean had no idea why as she made the best food he had ever put in is mouth.  
Today though, it was only Anna in the store, as she bustled about behind the counter, fixing drinks and heating up scones for the long line. When it was finally Dean’s turn Anna smiled at him.  
“Hey Dean, looks like you had a rough night.” Dean smiled back, he liked Anna she was kind and cared about those she meet, even if she was meeting them for the first time.  
“No comment,” Dean chuckled, not in the mood for another lecture about the state of his liver, “looks like your pretty busy. Have you guys had any luck in the interviews?’  
“Well,” Anna sighed dramatically, “just as I was about to give up hope and before Balthazar could punch a hole in the wall we were saved. I’m telling you Dean this guy is perfect, a little quirky but he can make a mean espresso.”  
Dean smiled and nodded as Anna regaled him with the stories of some of their more hopeless barista candidates. After thanking Anna and wishing her luck with her long line Dean was out the door with 4 and ½ minutes left to get to work.  
“Come on baby,” Dean encouraged, “let’s see what you can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can all guess who the new barista will be! Though I can't decide if he should have a second job as well. Let me know what you guys think! Hope you all enjoy and please let me know if you have any ideas or if anything in the chapter needs fixing! Thanks for all the kudos and Deduce_Me8841 for the comment!


	3. The color of beginnings

The sound of tires on gravel signaled Dean’s arrival. 2 pm. Right on time… granted if he could get his ass inside in less than 60 seconds. Grabbing the food and drinks, Dean jumped up the few steps leading into Singer Motors and shouldered the door open. After dropping off a latte to a very smug looking Jo, he hurried to where Bobby was talking to the new client.  
“It should be done within the next week. “ Dean could hear Bobby’s gruff voice from down the hall.  
“Thank you. I trust I am leaving the repairs in capable hands?” a smooth crisp voice responded.  
Dean sighed knowing that was his cue to make his apologies and reassure the mystery client that he was more responsible that this disastrous first impression.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After spending a grueling 30 minutes convincing the client, Michael, (the guy had been a bit of a pompous ass) that he was indeed competent enough to do the job Dean headed back out to the garage to finish up the Jeep he had started earlier in the week.  
“So… how was your night, Ken Doll?”  
Dean glared at the underside of the Jeep; Jo chuckled as if she could see.  
“I could ask you the same thing. Why’d you skip out of here early?”  
Dean could see her feet shuffle from underneath the car, when she finally stopped he heard her sigh and all the emotions that were hidden in it. Pushing himself out and to a sitting position, he patted the ground next to him and patted Jo’s knee affectionately when she sat down next to him.  
"What's going on Jo?"  
"I... I thought I had found the right guy."  
"Wait... do you mean like..."  
"No idiot, just someone who could make me happy not make me see rainbows."  
Dean nodded thoughtfully. Many people settled after years of unsuccessful searching. Dean could never see himself doing that. Not because he didn't think you couldn't be genuinely happy, lots of people were. He could stand the thought of leaving or being left because their soul mate had finally been found, not just the best replacement. That's what an non-color match was essentially. Just a good enough replacement to help you get by and forget about the ache in your chest.  
"Well, maybe it was for the best."  
Jo snorted, "You are your crazy 'replacement' theory. Thousands of people have perfectly normal lives together without being soul mates."  
"Yeah, but some people don't." Dean glared at the ground, his hands curling into fists and the images flooding his mind. "Some people are forced to face the fact that no one but their soul mate can make them truly happy. And no matter who they are with or how much of a life they've created, it'll still never be enough."  
"Dean," Jo's voice had soften, her turn to comfort now, "your mother loved you."  
Dean jerked up from the ground, knocking Jo over with the sudden violent motion.  
"Sorry." Dean mumbled as he kicked open the side door that lead to the outside lot.  
After adding a couple extra dents to some junkers Dean had finally cooled off enough to head back inside. It was just too much. Sammy, his mom, his own screwed up life, he needed the world to slow down just long enough for him to catch his breath. The cold bottle of beer waiting for him only made him feel worse. He knew Jo had left it as a peace token and felt like a jerk for acting so childish earlier, she had just been trying to comfort him. Sighing he got back to work, pushing all the thoughts and emotions drowning him back down like he always did.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pushing off his boots, Dean settled into the couch. A tumbler of whiskey in one hand and the remote in the other. The only thing missing was some pie. Dean stared at the TV he had turned to some random channel, willing his brain to stop and just become numb. He took another swig of whiskey, hissing at the slight yet familiar burn in the back of his throat. He knew life shouldn't be this hard. Maybe if he sorted through the pile of shit that was his psyche it'd be easier. But Dean was pretty sure he wouldn't live through the spring cleaning. Some things were better left buried and he was an expert at adding more on top to make it harder to get to the bottom.  
After drinking enough that he was captivated by the infomercials and talking back to the hosts of various shows he stumbled up the stairs. Not being quite able to make it to him room he slept in the tub instead. The last thought he had before passing out was wondering how brightly colored a rubber ducky was.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Groaning, and without bothering to open his eyes, Dean kicked on the shower with his foot. He let the warm water soak through his clothes before he sat up enough to being struggling out of them. After feeling level headed enough to stand he let the water wash over his face before quickly showering and getting out. He wasn't particularly sober but he wasn't particularly hung over either. It had been an average night and he was used to this level of feeling like crap when he awoke. The thought of some soothing coffee motivated him enough to drag his ass downstairs. Only to curse out the coffee maker when he realized he was out of filters.... and beans.  
Sighing dramatically he shrugged on his jacket, snatched his keys up from where he'd unceremoniously flung them the night before and headed off to Achromatic.  
The smell of bitter coffee and sweet pastries greeted Dean as he walked into the little cafe. The line was as long as usual but seemed to be moving much faster than he was used to seeing.  
"Must be the new guy." Dean mused to himself, "Wonder how great his skills really are."  
Dean craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the new employee but all he saw was a head of very messy black hair. Just as the guy was about to turn around Anna called Dean over to the door leading into the kitchen.  
"Here, try this." Anna demanded in a way of greeting. Dean chuckled as he bit into a suspiciously green scone.  
"Zucchini scone?" Dean asked surprised.  
"Yeah, what do you think?" Anna questioned, bouncing up and down in excitement.  
"Much sweeter than I would expect. It's an interesting mix of flavors."  
Anna nodded seriously and rushed back into the kitchen after ordering him not to move. Shaking his head in amusement, Dean finished off the rest of the scone. Zoned out Dean was stating at the kitchen door, until the most gravely voice he had ever heard caught his attention.  
"God, it's like they gargled rocks or something." Dean thought as he searched for the owner of the voice. He heard it again, calling out someone's order, and his eyes flew to the man standing at the other end of the counter and froze as the strangers eyes met his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just an FYI that chapter 2 has been edited as will chapter 1 soon.) Sorry if the format on this one is a little wonky. My computer stopped working so it was written on my phone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I plan on explaining the structure of this society in further depth in the next couple chapters so please hang in there with me! I promise it'll be explained!! Thank you to all those who kudos and to under_a_grey_cloud, MooseORS, and ZeEpicFangirl for the amazing comments!!!! Also sorry I haven't updated sooner, no excuses, swear I'll do better!!!


	4. The color of coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Castiel's POV

*beep beep beep*  
Castiel slammed his hand down on the beeping menace. Groaning as he grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his face. Today he started another simple 9 to 5. At least the other workers seemed nice. Castiel always dreaded starting a new job, the inevitable moving on of some coworkers but not others, the harassment some of the lower level workers (like himself) faced.  
Yet every new job he started in every new town, gave him that wonderful sensation of hope. Castiel had become used to the horrible roller-coaster of emotions that accompanied his life style. He knew letting himself hope just to inevitably wind up crushed killed a little piece of him each time. But maybe it wasn't the hope that killed him. Maybe it was all the menial jobs he was forced to have due to his "blindness." He was always worried he was missing his window to start his dream job the older he got and the longer it took him to find his soulmate. His mother always thought it was ironic that the one job Castiel wanted was one he absolutely could not have until he could "see." Without the ability to see color Castiel would never be able to become a chemist. There were just to many minute changes in shades that meant wether a reaction was stable or about to explode. The little chemistry Castiel had been able to do in school gave him such a fulfilled feeling he knew it was what he wanted to do. Had to do, if he was being honest with himself.  
The blare of the alarm clock interrupted his musings and he finally dragged himself out of bed. Landing ungracefully on the floor with a sizeable thump. As he meandered to the bathroom he clicked on his iPod sitting in its dock by the bedroom door. He danced around his modest size bathroom to the soft rock drifting in. This was always his routine on the first day of a new job. A mini dance party to get him pumped and out the door. His morning was going well until shuffle decided to bring back the weight of his problems by switching to Somebody to Love by Queen, his self proclaimed life theme song. It hit a little to close to home on a morning that was supposed to be refreshing and new.  
Castiel stomped angrily over his iPod.  
"Traitor." He muttered as he skipped it to the next song. After checking his outfit in the mirror, tastefully tight kaki pants, a black v- neck, slightly worn black converse, and a cap with the store logo, he headed out to face the day. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it, he worked at a cafe now so he figured he'd grab some breakfast when he got in.  
Using the back entrance, Castiel opened the door to the very small locker area. He grabbed his apron and name tag before heading to the kitchen to say good morning to Anna.  
Before he even had a chance to open his mouth Anna was on him, shoving a muffin in his face.  
"Here try this, tell me what you think."  
Castiel bit into it and moaned. Anna laughed happily as Castiel devoured the rest of he muffin.  
"Anna that has got to be the best pumpkin muffin I've ever put in mouth!"  
"I know. And it only took me 5 different variations to find the perfect combination of ingredients."  
"Any of those rejects around? I'm starving."  
Anna directed him to a large pile of muffins sitting dejectedly in a corner of the room.  
"Even the rejects taste amazing." Castiel thought as he walked to the front of the store. It was part of his job to get the store prepped before they opened for the day. Luckily it wasn't anything he hadn't done before and fell into an easy rhythm with Anna clanking around in the kitchen next to him. He was done in thirty minutes and had time to spare before they officially opened. Wandering back to the kitchen he hoped to munch on a couple more goodies before he had to start for the day.  
He heard the from door jingle open and looked up to see Balthazar strolling into the kitchen.  
"How are my favorite little worker bees?"  
Anna responded my throwing a muffin at his face which he gracefully caught. Darn him and his grace.  
"Delicious Annna, as always."  
"You bet your pompous little ass it's delicious! I wasn't up baking all night for mediocre!"  
"Now now Anna darling, calm yourself. You don't want to whisk those eggs to death."  
Anna looked down at the bowl in hands and sheepishly sat it down.  
"So how'd the meeting go?"  
"Well, but lets talk about that later. This morning is all about celebrating our newest member on their first day of work! Congratulations and don't fuck up or it's coming out of your paycheck." Balthazar accompanied the threat with a coy wink at Castiel who was left wondering if maybe these two were just a little crazier than he could handle.  
After politely accepting the strange welcome he hurried back to the front to unlock the door..... even if it was a couple minutes early.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Night Castiel! Thanks for all your hard work!"  
"Bye Anna, see you tomorrow!"  
Castiel sighed and cracked his back as he headed to the bus station at the end of the street. He used to have a car but that was a luxury he could no longer afford (since he didn't have the money to fix it). Luckily the bus didn't take too long and he always met someone new and interesting. But tonight Castiel didn't have the energy to chat and closed his eyes as soon as the bus left the station.  
"I'm home!" Castiel called into the quite house. He was answered by a soft meow and a gentle pressure against his legs.  
"Hey girl." He cooed as he scratched the top of her head, earning a happy purr. He hadn't let himself name the cat. She had just been upgraded from the stray who came and sat at his window occasionally to house pet not long ago. He was still worried he might come home one day and have no one to greet.  
After dumping his stuff, he settled into his nightly routine. He shared his dinner with the cat and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. His nightly battle to keep the cat out of the shower ensued, continually checking behind him to make sure she wasn't trying to sneak back in. He stepped out and wrapped his towel around his waist then headed to his room. He got distracted along the way when he saw the chemistry report he had been reading earlier. He was determined to stay up to date on what was happening in the science world so he could be ready to jump whenever he was able to.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He awoke to a soft little paw batting at his nose. His body protesting as he unfurled from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in. The pages of the report he was had been reading the night before were stuck to the side of his face.  
"What time is it?" Castiel absentmindedly asked the cat as he stretched to try and find a clock near by. Leaping up and sending the cat running to hid, he rushed to find clothes for work.  
"Shit!!!" He cursed himself for his strange sleeping behaviors and that fact that he had to rely on the bus and running late wasn't an option. He gave up on finding new pants and pulled on the old ones from the day before, thankful he at least had a clean shirt.  
"Bye girl!" Castiel sprinted out the door and to the bus station just as the bus was arriving.  
Sighing he walked into the kitchen and slumped against the wall next to Anna.  
"Rough start?" Anna didn't even need to look up to tell Castiel was a little frazzled.  
"The days just started and yet I can't wait for it to be over." Castiel complained as he trudged toward the front.  
"Hey your day could get better. You never know what can happen!"  
Castiel smiled softly at her childlike optimism but it quickly vanished as he heard the bell above the door ring and his day began.  
"That'll be $9.45."  
Castiel was swamped. He couldn't believe the store was so busy. Also the extra pressure of being new and trying to get everything perfect wasn't making things any easier.  
He turned, calling out the name of the order he has just finished. His eyes scanning the crowd when his next words became stuck in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written from Castiel's POV so I hope it wasn't too bad!! I tried really hard to find the right type of balance in personality. Please let me know what you think! Thank you to Ashlee, destieljunkie and under_a_grey_cloud for the great comments!! And thank you to all who left kudos!! You guys have no idea how much it makes my day :D


	5. The color of beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI that this chapter will be jumping back and forth between both Castiel's and Dean's POV.

Castiel's POV:  
It was a strange feeling. Almost like falling mixed with drowning. Exhilarating, terrifying, and terribly confusing. The parts of his brain that still worked wanted to either puke or cry. Castiel did neither, he just stood there like a statue. Staring at the two most brilliantly colored things he had ever seen. He had no words to describe what he was seeing. As he'd never seen it before in his life. The thin slivers of color that were staring at him, rooting him to the spot, put the rest of his world into harsh perspective. He snapped back into reality as Anna shook him.  
"Castiel," Anna asked softly, "why are you crying?"  
Castiel was at a loss for words. All he could do was point a shaky finger at the man with the glowing eyes as he sunk to the floor.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean's POV:  
The only two words that competed for attention in Dean's head were fuck and mate. Both appropriate and inappropriate depending on how his brain rearranged it. Also, there was only two things that Dean was sure of A) He was going to throw up, and B) Whatever color he was looking at, it would forever be his favorite. The man standing behind the counter sank to the floor, causing his piercing eyes to disappear from view. Dean almost cried from being deprived of that color for even a split second. Without thinking he rushed around the counter and collapsed on to his knees in front of the strange man that just changed his life forever.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Castiel's POV:  
Castiel was startled by the intensity of the person behind those eyes. Though he couldn't ignore the fact that he was overjoyed that those eyes were back in view. He would never admit it, but he started to cry a little hard with the sudden increase of emotion of having his mates eyes that close. His mate. It was weird to think when all he knew of his mate were his eyes. Castiel had never imagined that when he found his mate, it would be by the color of his eyes. It was said that those who found each other by eye color had the truest, purest, and deepest of bonds. Which only made sense, as the eyes are the window to the soul. And right now he was staring into this man's soul, and the stranger into his. Castiel knew he should be uncomfortable feeling that vulnerable with a complete stranger but it felt right. He didn’t even know this mans name, yet he had never felt so safe and secure in his life. It was as if some piece of him he had never realized was missing had been clicked into place, and he could already tell he’d be destroyed if it ever vanished. That was what felt terrifying, the sudden and overpowering attachment that was sealed the moment his eyes meet those of the stranger still kneeling in front of him. Castiel suddenly felt something rough yet gentle on his face and he looked down in surprise to see the man’s hands wiping tears from his face. He blushed but didn’t pull away as he couldn’t deny it felt weirdly familiar. Castiel hated to do it, but he looked away from those piercing eyes to try and collect his thoughts enough to form a coherent thought. His soul mate… he’d finally met his soul mate… there was so much Castiel suddenly wanted to know about the man who had just given him the greatest gift of his life… color. Castiel struggled to keep his composure as he looked back at the man across from him.  
“Hi,” he whispered breathlessly, “I’m Castiel.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean’s POV:  
“Dean,” he rushed out back, “my names Dean.”  
There was an awkward pause as they continued to sit on the floor and stare at each other.  
“I don’t think ‘nice to meet you’ quite sums up the moment.” Dean said lightly but meaning it with all seriousness.  
Castiel gave a slight smile back in response but continued to sit in silence. Dean was unsure of what to do next and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
“This is gonna sound lame but…”  
Before he could finish he was cut off by a loud squeal. He jumped at the sound and looked over to see Anna bouncing up and down as she started screaming for Balthazar to get his lazy ass out of the kitchen. Balthazar rushed out brandishing a stapler, and glanced around expecting to find trouble but only ended up confused to see his newest employee in tears in front of one his regular customers. Before he even had a chance to ask what the bloody hell was going on, Anna started exclaiming happily about what had just happened, having figured out that they had just found their soul mate. Dean shook his head in exasperation at his friends excitement and turned his attention back to what was truly important. His soul mate… Castiel… that was kinda a mouthful he thought.  
“Cas…” he tried experimentally, and he watched the eyes of the man across from him shoot up to his and widen in shock.  
“Or Castiel if you don’t like it.” Dean rushed hurriedly, not wanting to offend his soul mate after knowing him from 30 seconds.  
Castiel smiled a soft genuine smile.  
“I’ve never had a nickname before. Cas… is perfect. Thank you.” He finished softly with a light blush.  
Dean’s breath stopped in his throat at how cute Cas looked at that moment. God he had never known how sexy a gravely whisper could be until then. He continued to stare unitl Cas… HIS Cas… started to squirm under his intense gaze. Blushing at his own bluntness he cleared his throat and prepared himself to ask the first of many hard questions to come. To oh-so lamely ask if Cas would get coffee with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so sorry that I have been MIA!!! I know no excuse I have will make up for such a long absence. My deepest thanks to everyone for your kudos, kind words, and for sticking with me *sheepish smile* Please enjoy! :)
> 
> Quick question: should I have Gabe and Cas be related? What is the census?


	6. The color of budding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

His leg bounced nervously as his fingers flexed restlessly against the cup he gripped tight with both hands. After Anna had calmed down some, Cas helped off the floor, and Dean had blurted his desire for coffee, Balthazar set them all straight by pointing out the fact that they still had a long line of customers and Dean had work. This put a damper on things but he and Cas had agreed to meet up that night for drinks and to chat. After exchanging numbers Dean had rushed off to work (already terribly late) but was distracted all day. All he managed to accomplish was to mess up a simple oil job, almost crash a car trying to move it ten feet, and breaking his record of how many time Bobby had ever called him an idjit in a day. He left work early (not due to being done with work but because Bobby kicked him out while mumbling how useless he was being) and had been sitting in the parking lot of the coffee shop waiting for Cas’s shift to end for a few hours. He could have sat inside but he wasn’t sure Cas would have been particularly comfortable with his staring at him for hours while he worked. But his waiting had finally ended and left him sitting nervously in a booth across from this flawless specimen of a man (he may not have stared at Cas inside the shop but that doesn’t mean he hadn’t been strategically parked outside).  
“So… now what?” Dean asked, honestly not knowing what to do after meeting arguably the most important person in his life.  
Cas laughed softly at that and shook his head, eyes wide in amazement and shock.  
“I have no clue.” He chuckled.  
“Uh well I guess we can start with the basics. You know my name, Dean Winchester, I’m a car mechanic and I live in a crappy apartment in an okay part of town. I have a younger brother, Sam and my Baby is my life. There’s really not much I can think of at the moment, not a great time to draw blanks I know.”  
Cas smiled and nodded as he took in the new information. Seeming to file away each piece carefully, as if it was something of groundbreaking importance, which Dean couldn’t lie, made him feel fantastic. It had been a long time since he felt anyone had cared what he had to say, even silly drabble.  
“Well you know my name too, Castiel Novak, or Cas.” He stopped to smile shyly at Dean, “I just started working here this week but my real dream is to be a chemist, which was impossible… until now. And I’m the youngest in my family. Not very interesting I know. But uh…. you have baby?” Castiel finished the question with by cocking his head to the side, a little trait Dean already found adorable.  
Dean laughed good naturedly at his confusion and began to explain to Cas about his pride and joy. Cas listened attentively and laughed heartily at the mishaps Dean had gone through while he had built the car from the ground up. Not wanting to monopolize the conversation, and dying to learn more about Cas, Dean asked him about chemistry. He wanted to know all about this man’s dreams and desires. As they talked Dean noticed more and more subtleties about Cas. Like how dark his hair was against his light skin and how whenever he described something he loved his eyes seemed to light up from within. Dean had to remind himself to breathe at one point when Cas had paused in describing his favorite type of chemical reaction to test the temperature of his tea with his tongue. Dean had never though a color could make a body part so instantly sensual, he had been wrong.  
They talked until they were literally forced out of the little shop, laughing as Anna pushed dramatically at their backs, complaining that they were the reason she never got time to rest. Dean hated to part so soon and suggested going to some place to get dinner and continue the conversation.  
“I’d love that.” Castiel said sincerely.  
Dean smiled happily as he suggested The Roadhouse, and began to give directions on how to get there.  
“Oh uh… I don’t have a car at the moment. Need to take it in to the shop.” Cas explained awkwardly, wondering how lamed he looked to a mechanic at being unable to look after his own car.  
“No problem.” Dean said cheerfully, “I’d be happy to drive us both over if that’s okay.”  
Cas accepted gratefully, touched that Dean cared enough to make sure he was okay with getting in a car of someone he had just meet, not just assuming it was okay since they were soul mates. What could he say, he’d always been a sucker for chivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra little chapter!! Next more in-depth convo and development at The Roadhouse!! Please enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt awhile ago and couldn't get it out of my head. Excited to finally start writing it!!


End file.
